Tidus Springer
by Rikka1
Summary: Kinda short but really funny! what will tidus say next?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own FFX..."sniff"  
  
::Yuna:: Alright everyone! on todays episode of Tidus-Springer,  
Lulu- does everyone have a problem with her breast size?  
  
::Tidus:: Hi everyone and welcome to Tidus Springer! And I'm your host,  
Tidus! Right here we have Lulu... hello Lulu and welcome to the show!  
  
::Lulu:: Thank you Tidus.  
  
::Tidus:: So, umm... we have invited a few people to discuss this   
"problem" Yuna?  
  
::Yuna:: ZZZzzzZZZzzz  
  
::Tidus:: Uh, Yuna? :taps her shoulder: Is she okay?  
  
::Yuna:: HUH!? WHAT!?  
  
::Tidus:: Umm... the guests?  
  
::Yuna:: oh yeah... those...  
Well Tidus today our guests are:  
He's blue he's really tall and he's cool, KIMAHRI!  
This guys really old really funny and has a temper problem sometimes,  
AURON!  
This guy loves blitzball, has a losing team, we think he likes Lulu,  
WAKKA!  
And last but not least, she's cute likes to punch people, my long lost   
cuz, RIKKU!  
  
:Everyone slowly walks in thinking Yuna is an idiot...:  
  
::Tidus:: umm... okay... well everyone welcome to the show!  
  
::everone:: hi.. hey... ... yeah, whatever...  
  
::Tidus:: Well everone's happy today aren't we? hehe... OKAY!  
Well Lulu.. the reason we came... why are your breasts so.. um..   
large?  
  
::Lulu:: Well Tid..  
  
::Wakka:: I like em!  
  
::Lulu:: um... thanks... as I was saying...  
  
::Tidus:: ¿ ¬.¬; ?  
  
::Lulu:: Well, you see... I never really told anyone this, but...  
I had an affair with Seymour...  
  
::Wakka:: WHAT! YOU CHEATED ON ME!!!!  
  
::Lulu:: No I didn't! I was never with you!!  
  
::Wakka:: "sniff sniff" I knew you always hated me when you said  
that you were gonna be with me forever! I knew it all along!  
  
::Lulu:: Umm... can we go to a commercial?!  
  
::Tidus:: but we still have 7 minutes left till the next one though!!!  
  
::Lulu:: So what!! Or I could just bend down like so...  
  
::Tidus:: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ok ok... go to a comm.  
PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Yuna:: We'll be back soon with more Tidus Springer!  
  
  
  
::goes to a commercial::   
  
Hey ever1!!! thanks for reading this!! i luv you all k!! see ya!!  
and don't forget to read the next chapter of...  
TIDUS SPRINGER!!!!!  
wwwwwwwwwooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooo!!!! 


	2. Continued

Cont. of last weeks episode...  
  
::Tidus:: Last week?! I thought it was supposed to be a commercial?!  
  
::Yuna:: Well Tidus, it would be a commercial if Lulu didn't run  
away...  
  
::Tidus:: oh yeah...  
Well anyway on with the show! (we got Lu back hehehe...)  
:stupidly points at Lulu:  
  
::Lulu:: umm... Tidus you don't have to point the audience can   
see me...  
  
::Tidus:: ¬_¬;  
  
::Camera guy (CG):: you guys know your on the air now right?  
  
::tidus lulu and yuna:: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::yuna:: Hello everyone and welcome back to Tidus Springer!  
wwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooo hhhhhhhhoooooooooooooo!!  
  
::tidus:: ooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy...  
Anywho..back to our situation...  
Today we only have Lulu here and we're gonna talk about what happened   
between her and ...ick... Seymour...  
  
::lu:: did you have to add the "ick"?  
  
::tidus::...yes...  
  
::lu:: well Tidus, you see... im still sorta "with" the maester..  
but the problem is i dont like him anymore... hes just to..  
well evil... and I wanted to tell him that I don't want to be with him  
but he wont listen to me!  
  
::tidus:: well, duh...  
  
::lulu:: .... well I came because I wanted to tell him this...  
  
::tidus:: two things... first of all does this have ANYTHING to do   
with your problem? and second... is he even here?!  
  
::lulu:: I thought that you called him... and i was going to get to   
the big boobs thing but i just wanted to confess first...  
  
::tidus:: i see... Yuna?  
  
::yuna:: yeah?  
  
::tidus:: umm... call!  
  
::yuna:: yeah?  
  
::tidus:: CALL SEYMOUR!!!  
  
::yuna:: yeah?  
  
::tidus:: grrrr.... CG!!  
  
::Camera Guy:: yeah?  
  
::tidus gets up and calls Seymour himself::  
  
((an hour later))  
  
::seymour:: hello all.  
  
::tidus::gulp! hi!?  
  
::lulu:: ((flabbergasted))  
  
::seymour:: as you all can tell i lost weight...  
  
::lulu tidus yuna and the audience:: nods...uh huh!  
  
::lulu thinking:: **boy does he look hot...**  
  
::yuna:: **did he lose weight?**  
  
::tidus:: **still looks fat to me...huh!? he looks familiar...  
father!!! oh father!! its really you!! i really do love you!! i   
swear! i lied when i said i hated you!**  
  
::seymour stares at tidus thinking he(not yuna) is an idiot::  
  
::tidus gets up and hugs seymour:: oh father! i love you!  
  
::seymour finally gets him off and looks to lulu::  
  
::seymour:: so lulu... i see you haven't lost any weight... by weight  
i mean "up there"...  
  
::lulu:: hmph! i knew you were always a pervert! thats why i came  
here! seymour! im breaking up with you!  
::stomps away::  
  
::seymour:: huh! NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
::CG:: umm... since lulu left, seymour is running after her, tidus is   
crying like a little baby, and yuna is oof somewhere probably  
stripping for men or pickin' her nose, ill fill in...  
Thank you all for listening and watching Tidus Springer!!!  
  
  
  
And thank you all for readin my storie!!  
-Rikka ~-^ 


End file.
